Anthony Perkins
Anthony Perkins (1932 - 1992) Film Deaths * On the Beach (1959) [Lieutenant Commander Peter Holmes]: Commits suicide by taking poison, along with his wife (Donna Anderson) and child, after a nuclear war breaks out. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Trial'' (1962) [Josef K.]: Executed by being thrown into a quarry with some dynamite. (Thanks to Jack) * The Sword And The Balance (Le glaive et la balance) (1963) Parsons: Killed by the kidnappers who end up escaping. *''The Fool Killer'' (El Asesino de tontos; Violent Journey) (1965) [Milo Bogardus]: Commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the farmhouse, while Edward Albert, Dana Elcar and Salome Jens watch helplessly. *''Is Paris Burning?'' (Paris brule-t-il?) (1966) [Sgt. Warren]: Shot, along with Skip Ward, when a German soldier opens fire on them. *[[Ten Days' Wonder (1971)|''Ten Days' Wonder'' (La Decade prodigieuse) (1971)]] [Charles Van Horn]: Commits suicide by running into a wrought-iron fence and impaling his head on it. *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (1972)'' [The Rev. Mr. LaSalle]: Dies of dysentery (off-screen); he narrates his part of the story from beyond the grave, and mentions his own death at the end of his narration. *''Mahogany (1975) '' [Sean McAvoy]: Killed in a car crash after he deliberately drives off the road (with Diana Ross on the passenger side, who survives). *''The Black Hole (1979)'' [Dr. Alex Durant]: Electrocuted when a robot throws him into an electrical panel, after stabbing him. (Thanks to Nick) *''ffolkes'' (North Sea Hijack; Assault Force) (1980) [Lou Kramer]: Shot with a speargun by Roger Moore. (Thanks to Spiderman) *''Crimes of Passion'' (1984) [Reverend Peter Shayne]: Stabbed in the back with a steel dildo by Kathleen Turner, while Anthony is in drag and Kathleen is dressed in Anthony's suit (creating the initial impression that Anthony killed Kathleen instead of vice versa). *''Destroyer'' (The Edison Effect; Shadow of Death) (1988) [Robert Edwards]: Electrocuted after Lyle Alzado straps him into an electric chair, then throws the switch while Deborah Foreman tries to get Anthony out. (Thanks to PortsGuy) * Daughter Of Darkness (1990) Constantine: Anton turns out to be Prince Constantine and he dies after saving Mia Sara by leaping at Robert Reynolds causing the both of them to fall into the inferno. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live'' (Mar. 13, 1976) [Guest Host]: Stabbed to death when he hugs Gilda Radner while she's wearing a knife-covered dress, in a fake-movie-trailer sketch. *''Les Miserables'' (1978; TV movie) [Javert]: Commits suicide by throwing himself into the river. Noteworthy Connections *Son of Osgood Perkins *Husband of Berry Berenson (9/11 victim) *Brother-in-law of Marisa Berenson *Father of Oz Perkins and Elvis Perkins Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony Category:Parents Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Perkins, Anthony Category:AIDS victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by dysentery Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in William Wyler movies Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes